Wakusei Hoshino
Wakusei Hoshino is a secondary Idol recruited at HERO Productions, who appears in project Idol Assembly!, her chosen fashin style is Retro Fashion. Appearance Wakusei has Ash blonde hair tied in a ponytail by a silver star shaped headband, she has white skin and red eyes with wine reflects on them. Personality Wakusei is naturally upbeat and sarcastic who will always try to look things in a positive way She has shown a heroic side as well. History Childhood Wakusei was raised in Neo Japan and never knew music until Age 8, when she traveled with her parents to America, where she fell in love with the Rock n' Roll music genre. You were chosen! After some research, Boss Chiharu found out about the girl who knew music from a trip and tracked her down until getting to Wakusei, she sent on a special package a tarot card with a Star image on it, she accidentally pressed the Star, which was actually a button and was transported to what it looked like an idol agency, when a turning point in her life happened. Series Overview In HERO Productions, she's known as '''Team Leader Wakusei, '''as she takes up the leadership of Star Shooters. Relationships ENGINE * Rida Tetsu: Friendly Rivals, they do everything in an opposite way * Kaminari Kanzaki: They are sworn rivals to each other's eyes * Midori Wakuyuni: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Serena Megami: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Setsuna Yoruhoshi: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Takame Shiruba: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television Star Shooters * Tamashi Baransu: They are the best of friends and Teammates * Aira Kukan: Teammates, they often have ridiculous argues * Gurovu Teki: Teammates, she considers Gurovu a bit inmature * Aoi Fukuhara: They are close friends and Teammates * Reihai Hogosha: They are close friends and Teammates NewGeneration * Kurara Sentoki: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Jikan Mahoishi: They can't stand each other, Wakusei and Rida usually team up to win the fights with hr * Kumo Akatsui: Rivals, they don't interact a lot Splattered Monochrome * Khristeen Shirobawa: Her senpai * Ivonne Shirobawa: Her senpai * Sora Amahane: Her senpai * Eri Minami: Her senpai * Kokoro Gijutsu: Her senpai Primary Poker * Ari Kajino: Thet don't really got to know each other * Wapi Kibou: They don't really get to know each other * Seiun Choshinsei: They are close friends Quotes Trivia * She was made to resemble Star-Lord * She has tried to get a jukebox in any way possible * Her favorite food is Cheeseburger with fries, while her least favorite food is tuna fish * Her theme song is You're The One That I Want * Her theme color is Orange Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idol Assembly! Category:Idol Assemly Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Secondary Idols Category:Member of Star Shooters